


Bingo.

by cosmicalandroid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicalandroid/pseuds/cosmicalandroid
Summary: lol i was really tired when i wrote this, its so shit sksksk





	Bingo.

It had been years. So many years.

But, all the traces of his species had lead him to Earth.

Every piece of fucking research.

Earth was reoccurring. 

 

Michael cracks his knuckles, grabbing onto the steering wheel of his ship. He set his GPS to Earth, and started the engine, which emits a loud roar.

He makes sure everything is stable before starting his journey. 

In the trunk of his space vehicle, he had weapons, food, water and other equipment to help him find his family.

He had no idea how to approach the situation except violence. They had never shown his species kindness, obviously. They destroyed his fucking planet and everything in it.

He didn’t expect anything else from such a disgusting race.

 

His journey to Earth takes a whole six months in between breaks and minor setbacks.

When he lands, it’s in a abandoned location. He makes sure to sleep and eat while doing research. 

There had been a few articles on an alien research facility, and that’s where he planned to check.

He was disgusted at how easily humans seemed to take killing off another intelligent species. 

The next day, he began another journey to the facility.

That took five days.

 

At 10 PM, Michael reached the area and hid to quickly set up his gear. 

An advanced gun in holster, and a stealthy disguise. A bag hanged off his shoulder.

He made it through the back entrance, through a series of lockpicking.

Checking every corner, he made his way to what seemed to be the research area. 

He makes his way to a computer and carefully looked through the records of aliens in holding.

He goes through each sector until he reaches 84-B.

#7654 - Eunovian : Missing.

Athena.

He clicks onto her file and almost gags at what he reads about the tests done to his little sister.

He takes a deep breath and clicks off, scrolling, scrolling…

#7782 - Eunovian : Missing.

Jasper.

He reads through that information and sighs.

He can’t find anymore Eunovians and finds his way to the CCTV room.

He watches and skips through a week’s worth of footage before seeing clips of a blue haired man speaking to the cell his brother is in. 

He got him fruit and to speak on the phone before the camera’s were cut.

After that five minutes of empty, they weren’t there. Jasper was gone, along with the employee.

He does some snooping around before going back to the previous monitor and looking at the list of employees.

Ah. 

One blue haired man.

Liam Cheponoska.

He notes his address and phone number before packing up and leaving the facility.

Watch out, Cheponoska.


End file.
